


Business

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Bitch Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Severus Snape, Butt Plugs, Collars, Face-Fucking, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Lucius has business at Hogwarts.





	Business

Business. That was why he was there. Hogwarts wasn't the sort of place one frequents if you don't work there or are no longer a child, but the business Lucius was on wasn't the kind one would assume; yes certainly, he had other things to get done while there but they were over and he'd just seen Severus slipping off to his rooms presumably. Yes, he had business to attend to but it was strictly personal.

 

He wandered off in the same direction, no one was going to have the balls to question him - despite his last encounter with the man he desperately needed to see again, he really wasn't that submissive.

 

It had taken him a short while to find the right door and in the end he'd had to ask a student but he made it finally to Snape's room, knocking on the door.

 

It opened and Severus stood there in his usual all black, he smirked and his eyes glittered when he saw Lucius in front of him.

 

“To what do I owe the honour?” He asked with a sneer.

 

“Business.” Lucius replied curtly, walking in.

 

Severus closed the door and Lucius pushed him to the floor, bending to follow him down, Severus gave a surprised gasp but chuckled softly afterwards. Lucius gripped strands of greasy black hair and pulled Snape's head back so he could look him in the eye.

 

“I believe you owe me.” Lucius snarled.

 

“We both know I owe you nothing and that you enjoyed it, however I'm willing to humour you.”

 

“Humour me?” Lucius kicked Severus' knees apart and nudging the growing hardness between his legs with the toe of his expensive, rare dragon-hide boots. “No, no, now what were your exact words? Oh, yes, ' _I think you're enjoying that someone's finally putting you in your place_ '.”

 

“Definitely.” Severus licked his lips, Lucius pulled out a collar he'd had it specially made and had been itching to see it on Snape.

 

He held it in front of Severus, letting him read the circular silver metal tag dangling from the thick strip of leather. It said _'Severus'_ on one side and on the other it read ' _This pet belongs to Lord Lucius Malfoy_.'

 

He basked in the snarl Severus gave him at the tag before pulling it around the kneeling man's neck, buckling it tightly.

 

“It's customary to check it's loose enough by putting two fingers in first,” Severus pointed out, Lucius hooked two fingers in the back and pulled, effectively strangling the man. “See, _much_ safer.” Severus choked out, gasping for air when Lucius finally let go.

 

“Why don't we do something about shutting that mouth of yours up?”

 

“Yes, why don't we?” Severus asked, lying his cheek on Lucius' thigh, making it clear what he wanted.

 

“Well go on then,” Lucius said expectantly. Severus reached his hands up to undo the man's trousers but they were pushed away. “Who said you could touch me so freely?” Lucius asked haughtily, Snape huffed but relented, a nasty smirk crossing his face as he placed his mouth over the button, bit down and ripped it off, spitting it easily across the room. Lucius' eyes grew wide before his expression turned to a snarl. “I _liked_ these trousers.” He growled.

 

“So do I, I think they'd look nicer on my floor though.” Severus answered with a sly smirk, tonguing the man's zip. He took it daintily between his teeth, making sure to stare up at the man as he slowly pulled it down.

 

Suddenly Lucius was out of his stupor and had brought his hand heavily down on Severus' cheek. “You aren't forgiven.” He said warningly.

 

Severus turned his head back forwards and looked up, a red hand print forming slowly on his face. “I would never presume...” He started snidely but was cut off by another harsh slap over top of the other, Lucius' other hand had worked his trousers and underwear down, stroking his cock before shoving it into Snape's willing, if a little shocked mouth.

 

“Let's see if this shuts you up.” Lucius hissed feeling Snape's skilled tongue working over his head. His hands buried in tangled black hair, he held the head still thrusting rapidly in and out. “Fuck, suck more. Yes. Fuck, you're good at this. I suppose this is what you've been hiding behind all your snark. If teaching doesn't work out you could make some decent money on a street corner.”

 

“Why bother going all the way to the street corner, I'd just charge you.” Severus said with a smirk, devouring Lucius' cock again.

 

“Whore.”

 

“Mmmm.” Snape nodded in agreement, sending excellent vibrations around Lucius' dick and making him shiver. Hands wrapped around Snape's head as Lucius shoved himself fully inside, holding there and thrusting shallowly, tears gathered in Severus' eyes as he forced down his gag reflex.

 

“Yeah, choke on it.” Lucius chuckled, he was sure Snape had some sort of biting reply but he wasn't going to move to let him say it. Eventually he pulled out letting Severus breathe. “Come on, up. I want your ass.”

 

“How _very_ romantic.” Severus huffed, climbing to his feet and going to begin removing his robes, Lucius grabbed him before he had the chance. Pulling him closer and pinching his somewhat flat arse.

 

“We _both_ know you don't want romantic.” He growled, biting down on the professors neck.

 

“Quite right.” Severus moaned, tilting his neck for more but Lucius just pulled back, making the man pout and narrow his eyes.

 

“Strip.”

 

Severus did so slowly putting on a show, his eyes never leaving Lucius keeping the man transfixed. Severus knew he wasn't much to look at, especially when compared with the man in front of him, but his personality and skill in the bedroom more than made up for any shortcomings like that.

 

Lucius stared as new skin was revealed, it was good to see more of such a tightly laced man. He was pale and scarred, thin, more so than he had previously thought, but not necessarily unhealthily so. His mouth watered when the trousers and underwear were removed, he remembered that cock and how good it had felt inside him. Destroying his insides as well as caressing them, he almost wished he could have it again but not today, today he was determined to have that ass.

 

“Over the sofa.” He demanded and Severus obliged readily that was when he saw the ring protruding from the other man arse. He hooked a finger in the ring, pulling out slowly, seeing Snape rock back in an effort to keep it in.

 

“Do you wear this all the time?”

 

“No, I just had a feeling you might visit.” Severus said, his voice strained.

 

“You got ready for me?” Lucius asked, he really thought he'd surprised him.

 

“Obviously.” Severus said, grunting when the plug was roughly forced back inside.

 

“Did you cum while you prepared yourself for me?” Lucius asked, pointedly.

 

“That would have rather spoiled the night, don't you think?” Severus chuckled.

 

“How much can that bony arse of yours take? I think you deserve a punishment for being a presumptuous little thing.” Lucius rumbled, bending over Severus and speaking into his ear, Severus shivered and lifted his arse up.

 

“Do as you please, I'll tell you if it's too much.” Severus moaned, rutting against the sofa arm, Lucius pulled him back.

 

“You cum when I say,” He hissed in warning. “ _If._ I say,” He slapped Severus' arse harshly. “Be good and you'll get a reward, maybe.” He smirked, his hand connecting with Severus' ass again.

 

“Fine, just hurry up.” Severus groaned, arching his back to lift his ass higher very enticingly, receiving another slap to his pink cheeks as the plug was slammed back in.

 

Lucius laughed and accioed his cane. “I believe we'll go at my pace.” He ran the cane over Severus' backside, lining it up.

 

He started with a relatively short hit, only making Severus grunt and barely move. They got progressively worse quicker and harder, causing Severus to dance on his toes and thrust against the sofa. Each hit forced the plug into a new and teasing position.

 

“I'm going to cum.” Severus warned, his knuckles white from clutching the cushion in front of him.

 

“Really?” Lucius asked, sounding uninterested and giving Severus another stripe with the cane. “I'll still take you.” He said putting the cane under one arm and placing his cold hand on Severus' burning, bruised behind. Severus hissed, letting his head drop while Lucius smirked behind him. “Perhaps that's enough though,” He said. Severus gave a sigh of relief when he heard the cane being dropped to the floor, but was put immediately back on edge when Lucius hand came down on his sore arse. “Be a good pet now.” Lucius muttered close.

 

The plug was removed and a lubrication spell mumbled then Lucius shoved in, deciding he was going to build up to a quicker pace, if only because ignoring Severus silent pleas of faster harder was exceptionally fun.

 

“I'm going to cum.” Severus said, eyes closed in the effort of holding it back.

 

“Then cum but I'm not going to stop,” With permission Severus came his head falling into the cushions as he grit his teeth because of the over stimulation. “You were the one who wanted to cum,” Lucius pointed out. “I can always pull out and finish in your mouth.”

 

“No, stay, don't stop.” Severus grunted in broken sentences.

 

“Is this all it takes to leave you speechless?” He sneered, though not as well as Severus could have, not stopping as he plowed into him hard and fast.

 

Severus started to get hard again as Lucius continued and eventually as Lucius' thrusts became more erratic they both came; Severus for the second time that night and Lucius just filling the man's arse. Pressing his hips flush against the man to make sure he was as deep as humanly possible.

 

Lucius reached for the plug pulling out and popping the device back in with a smirk. Feeling himself get a little hotter when he realised Severus had no intentions of taking it out. They sat down, Severus didn't bother getting clothes - he was too hot for them anyway - Lucius however decided to remain fully clothed.

 

“You really like this.” Lucius began.

 

“As do you.”

 

“What about a proposition.”

 

“I'm listening.” Severus leaned back trying to get comfortable but wincing as his sore arse rubbed against the seat, jumping a little when the plug nudged his prostate.

 

“We can continue whatever this is.”

 

“Not getting enough at home, Lucius?”

 

“I'm being serious you little... Look, it is an offer. If you're not interested...” He went to get up, Severus stopped him.

 

“We would take turns.”

 

“That is... agreeable.”

 

“Still can't admit you enjoy being brought to your knees,” Severus mused with a smirk. “It's no matter, I believe it's my turn and we'll see just how much you like it.”

 

“I must get back.”

 

“Till then.”


End file.
